1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and device for attaching a mobile equipment, such as a mobile station (MS) or any other arbitrary type of user equipment, to a wireless communication network so as to be able to originate or receive media such as a phone call, or data or message transmission. Further, the invention relates to a network element usable in such a method or system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a user equipment is newly attached to a wireless communication network for receiving and/or originating calls, data transmissions or the like, an attachment process for attaching the user equipment to the wireless communication network is necessary. When a subscriber is then intending to originate or receive a message or a call, an additional communication channel establishment process may be necessary. For instance, in a GSM system (Global System for Mobile Communications) such as a packet switched service, for instance GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), or in a UMTS system (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), the user equipment exchanges a signaling flow with its associated node for establishing a communication channel, for instance a PDP (Packet Data Protocol) context or the like. This signaling leads to an additional load on the network and may additionally result in a certain brief delay before actually being able to start the transmission or reception.